1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to personal computer cards, and more particularly, the invention relates to personal computer cards having adjustable antennas.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Personal computer cards, particularly cards conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard, have become a mainstay of mobile computing. A variety of devices are available in the PCMCIA format, including memory cards, modems, and disk drives.
PCMCIA cards are available in multiple form factors, including, in order of increasing thickness, Type I, Type II, and Type III cards. The development of mobile computing has resulted in an increased demand for wireless modems.
Typically, a PCMCIA wireless modem card has a receive/transmit antenna attached. The conventional antenna substantially protrudes from the PCMCIA wireless modem card. This is a vulnerable position for the antenna since antennas mounted on mobile computers are prone to damage due to accidental bumping.
Accordingly, what is needed is an antenna for use with a PCMCIA card that is easily adjustable and replaceable.